


Dreaming About You|Chan fic

by felixsvoices



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsvoices/pseuds/felixsvoices
Summary: Where a lucky girl accidentally meets Stray Kids.Romance blossms, Betrayals not avoided and a special meaning behind all this.





	1. Prologue

Third person

The girl pressed buttons, she was playing Overwatch with her best friend called Kim Samuel. 

"Aah!" She screamed, annoyed at losing to Samuel, who beat her at a match.  
Choi Y/N calm the hell down.

Her e/c eyes focused on Samuel who was on her sofa and she was on the other sofa. "Grr! You beat me again, Samuel!" She playfully said. Samuel grinned, he beat her for the second time since coming to her apartment. He handed her songwriting notebook which she wrote in for inspiration.  
She thanked him and furiously began to write.  
Choi Y/N was 19 years old.

Y/N used to not be able to get attention when she was younger. Now, due to her family,Y/N was not sure she was pretty but people said she was. Y/N kept getting compliments left and right. She didn't like attention,so she ignored them.

Y/N was really just an average adult woman who spent her free time watching k-dramas. She also loved to listen to kpop.

Y/N's family didn't care about her. They were too busy chasing money or partying or ignoring her. Still, the girl got 4000 won a month from her parents as an allowance.

Choi Y/N was a college student, she just graduated from high school so she was a freshman.

She got up and gave the notebook to Samuel, who put it on the table. She glanced at the photograph on the coffee table. She picked it up. Her fingers grazed over an old photograph, one of her favourites. She had taken this particular picture at a concert.

Concerts was where she loved to be. This particular one was from Stray Kids's comeback showcase.  
She smiled. She had been in the very front and took this one photo of all nine of them.  
They smiled in her direction and Felix even told her a joke. But it was the only time she was at a concert.

 

Samuel had bought the tickets and her friend had taken her to that concert, considering she knew she liked them. She screamed so loud that people looked at her and laughed. She hid her face in her hands afterwards, blushing but still chanting the fanchant. Her sister had lifted her head and made her look up to see that all nine had walked over to their part of the stage.

She smiled and chanted their names. Felix came over and sat on the stage near her spot. He looked in her direction and called the other members over. "Kayley!" She whispered, looking at Felix with excitement. She turned to look at Felix and waved at him.

Felix stared at her and asked, "Why did the Roman chicken cross the road?" He put the mic to her mouth and she replied, "Why? I don't know." Felix chuckled and answered, "Because she was afraid someone would Caesar!"

The venue erupted into cheers as he laughed. The other members chuckled as she smiled up at Felix.

Shortly afterwards the showcase ended with the 8 boys hugging their leader. Y/N and Kayley were about to leave, when she was interrupted by security. "Are you Ms. Choi Y/N?" The guard asked. Y/N nodded and said, "Can my friend come with?" The guard nodded and took them backstage only to arrive at a door that had Stray Kids on it.

"You can go inside. They will be here shortly." The guard informed her. Kayley looked at Y/N and ushered her inside. Y/N could not keep the tears in, she started crying but no sounds came out.

Familiar voices could be heard and Kayley sat Y/N down on one of the chairs.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice spoke. She looked at Chan who spoke kindly.  
She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Why did you want to bring Y/N and I here?" Kayley asked, since Y/N couldn't speak due to crying. "We wanted to meet you, besides we-" Minho said but Chan covered his mouth. "Well, we need people to help us for our next fansign." Chan replied, shooting the younger a glare.

"Y/N, would-" Chan said, but before he could carry on, the younger girl cut him off. "I can't believe I'm here. Everyone in my friend circle knows you and your music." She spoke, nervously chuckling. Chan widened his eyes. So, she was a STAY. And shorter than him.

The nine of them grinned at each other. "Honestly, I don't know much about you guys. What I know is that you guys are nine members, deserve a lot of love from STAYs because you guys deserve it, you all are incredibly talented, and that you're a bunch of funny guys who talk about things people can relate to. Also I know a bit about 3RACHA though. I really love all the songs. I appreciate your music because it helps me in life." Y/N finished with a smile.

Chan grinned. She truly loved their music just by looking at her, you could see the passion in her eyes. She was pretty but Chan really appreciated her. She didn't really know them well but she supported their music as well.

Y/N smiled. Chan kept looking at her and Changbin kept asking her if she liked dark so she gave up and said yes. "Do you like memes?" Felix asked, looking at her.  
She giggled and nodded her head. "Yes!" The freckle-faced boy screamed. Everyone chuckled.

That was day one of being friends with Stray Kids.


	2. Chapter One: A New Dawn

Third person

Do you like memes?" Felix asked, looking at her.  
She giggled and nodded her head. "Yes!" The freckle-faced boy screamed. Everyone chuckled.

Jeongin came over to Y/N and asked, "How would you like to hang out with us at our dorm tomorrow?" She said, "Yes! May Kayley my friend come?" All nine nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[lil time skip]

Y/N and the 10 of them were at the door. Everyone walked inside, chattering to one another happily. 

Jisung was trying to get her attention. Chan already had scampered off to his room wherever that was.

"Y/N!" Jisung waved her over. She smiled and walked over.  
"Yes?" Y/N asked,looking at the younger boy. "Chan hyung wants to talk with you." He said. She nodded, smiling slightly.  
"His room is just down the hall to the left. But you'll know which is his because there is a weird thing he drew that is on the wall from our Hellevator MV." Woojin told her.

"Thanks, Woojin! Going to go see why he wants to talk to me!" Y/N chirped as she walked down the hall,waving a thank you to the oldest boy who was busy playing rock paper scissors with the other members and her friend.

Y/N looked at each door. There was 4-5 rooms on each side.  
The girl stopped at a door that had a weird thing drawn on a piece of paper stuck on the wooden door.  
She carefully knocked, wondering if Chan was playing a trick on her. A muffled voice could be heard from inside,"Come in, Y/N! The door is open."  
She pushed the door open a crack and she could hear Chan laughing. He pulled her inside and closed the door.  
Chan pulled Y/N to his bed and sat her down.  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Y/N asked, her bangs covering her eyes.

Chan looked at the shorter girl who was sitting on his bed.  
"I just want to talk to you about earlier." "Wait why?" Y/N asked, her smile wiping from her face.  
"I'm sorry if I startled you for taking you when you were supposed to go home." Chan apologized.  
Y/N widened her e/c eyes. "Nope, it was okay. My inner fangirl was dying to come out." She said,shaking her head, smiling.

Chan looked confused and he tilted his head cutely. Y/N tried to keep her straight face but she failed. She burst out laughing and Chan was even more confused. "Stop it, you're making me laugh!" The girl struggled to talk as she was laughing. 

"Hyung?" Felix peeked his head inside the room. Both Y/N and Chan turned their heads towards the source of the voice. "Oh, hey Felix!" Chan chirped, as he nudged Y/N to say hello, only getting a small wave from the smiling girl. Felix chuckled but shook his head, reminding himself why he was in Chan's room. She got a text from Samuel. 

"Gotta see this quick, hold on." Y/N smiled as she opened her phone.  
Samuel: Meet me at your house in an hour. I've told Felix already.  
Y/N: Cool beans.

"Hyung, we got a text from Samuel saying he needs to see Y/N in an hour." The freckle-faced boy said, showing Chan and the mentioned girl his phone.

Y/N nodded. "I called him before I went to the concert. He's probably wanting to know how it went." The short girl explained. "He's my best friend." She added, looking at the two of them for an answer.

Felix and Chan looked at each other and shrugged, letting the girl be.

"We'll drive you to where you and Samuel are meeting." Chan said kindly. Y/N brightened and laughter in her voice said, "We're meeting at my house." Chan looked at the now smiling girl and smiled to himself.

Her h/c hair was now loose and Felix was playing with it as Chan snapped out of his trance. Y/N had her earphones in and she was bobbing her head to the music. "Felix, could you leave please? Y/N and I were talking before you came in. Sorry mate." Chan apologized. Felix sighed and said, "Sure, you better spam me with memes or buy me ramen. That's your choices for paying me back." 

Felix ruffled Y/N's hair even though she was 2 years older. "Hey! You messed my hair up!" She whined and smacked Felix's arm. Felix pretended to groan and left. Y/N rolled her eyes and took her earphones out, only to be stopped by Chan. She looked down at her hand and Chan's large hands covered hers. She blushed and tried to get her hand out of his but it was to no avail. Chan looked at her now red face and snickered. "Why do you live alone?" He asked.

The younger girl's eyes widened as Chan pushed her down on the bed. Chan was above her and to be honest, she was freaked out. "I'm not going to do anything." Chan reassured her. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Chan moved away from her and laid on the bed, sighing.

Y/N would be a tomato if she was one. Her face was so red and hot that she had to hide her face in her hands. Chan had let go as he plopped on the bed. "Are you okay? Let's carry on what we were talking about." Chan asked as he sat up. She nodded and he pried her hands away from her face.

"So, what's your answer?" Chan asked, his face turning serious. "I dunno. Maybe it was because my family don't care for me. They made me move into an apartment when I was 12. They don't see me, so they're happy. They send money over though. They only care about money. I'm talking about my parents. My parents forced me to take music lessons. I only started liking music after I moved in." The girl explained, her eyes slowly saddening. Chan widened his eyes. So, her family was wealthy and never cared about her? Chan felt sad that she was treated this way.

Chan noticed something in the girl's ears. "What's that in your ear?" Chan gently asked, he didn't want the girl to be offended by him. "Oh these?" Y/N asked, pointing to her ears. Chan nodded, almost bouncing Y/N off the bed. "These are my hearing aids. I suffer from a bit of hearing loss so I can't hear well. I can hear a little bit without them, but they make everything louder so I can hear." The girl explained. Chan felt bad for Y/N, she had to struggle hearing AND live alone.

Y/N smiled at Chan, patting his hand. It was almost 10pm so Chan and Y/N left the room and saw the others sitting on the couch. "Y/N and I will head out to her house, say bye guys!" Chan yelled, startling the rest. Felix and Changbin both fell off the couch, hugging. Felix coughed and Changbin moved away from him. The beautiful freckle-faced boy pulled out his phone and called his girlfriend Hyebin. Changbin ran over to Chan and the rest except Felix followed, begging him to let them come. Chan grumbled but let them come. 

They left the house with Felix talking with his girlfriend, Y/N kept telling them jokes as they progressed to drive to her house.

Y/N let the nine of them in her apartment, Samuel already inside since he had a spare key. 

Samuel hugged her and he turned to Stray Kids, an unreadable expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one out!  
> I actually love writing this fic :)  
> It's gonna be a 10 chapter *clicks tongue* I want to try writing a short book :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of the fic!  
> I've also published this on Wattpad as well, my user there is felixdabs :)  
> Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
